This invention relates in general to comestibles and, more particularly, to a method for preparing fowl.
Heretofore, there have been known various techniques for preparing fowl, such as, most commonly, chicken, including the more widely practiced methods in this country for broiling, frying, barbecue, and broasting. In the Far East, particularly India, there has been known a procedure for preparing chicken tandoori or tunduri, but such has not been generally accepted in the Occident in view of the particular spicing or seasoning, as well as the unavailability of the requisite cooking equipment adapted for the involved, lengthy procedure.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for roasting fowl, such as chicken, which may be relatively rapidly accomplished through equipment currently available so as to be amenable to high volume production, as for a food take-out establishment, but without diminution of delectability.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for roasting fowl which provides for the even cooking of the meat thereby avoiding any of the usual uneven gradients in the cooked fowl, such as wherein the meat proximate the bone often borders on the raw.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for preparing fowl wherein a savory blend of condiments is prepared and utilized in the manner for uniform permeation of the meat.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for preparing fowl which involves a novel manner in which to pretreat the fowl conducing to rapid cooking.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for preparing fowl which entails the discarding of the skin thereby removing any accumulated fat deposits and reducing the cholesterol content.